Дерпи
:Для прототипа из человеческого мира, смотрите Дерпи (ДиЭ) Дерпи Хувз ( ), также известная как Маффинс ( ) или Дитзи Ду ( ), — серая пони-пегас, чьё имя — Дерпи Хувз — было дано фанатами из-за её косоглазия ( — косоглазый, неуклюжий) в первой серии. С тех пор создатели и Hasbro стали называть её именно так. С серии «Интуиция Пинки», как реверанс в сторону поклонников, косоглазие начали давать персонажу намеренно и стали прятать её на фоне, в духе книг-игр «Где Уолли?». Впервые её имя называет Радуга Дэш в серии «Пропажа», где Дерпи имеет первую говорящую роль. Позже сцена была изменена таким образом, что её имя более не упоминается, её голос был изменён и она стала несколько менее косоглазой. В некоторых товарах она названа как Кобыла с пузырями ( ) или Кобылка на вечеринке ( ), а в других медиа она названа Ленивым фанатом ( ), причём в последнем случае её пол — мужской. Разделяет дизайн с Саншауэр Рэйндропс.__TOC__ Как всё началось thumb|150px|Лицо, с которого всё пошло-поехало, в серии «Магия дружбы. Часть 1». Внимание фанатов привлекла косоглазая кобыла-пегас в самом первом эпизоде, стоящая на заднем фоне в толпе на приветственной вечеринке в честь Сумеречной Искорки. После того, как изображение было сохранено и выложено на стене комиксов и мультфильмов на 4chan /co/, фанаты стали обсуждать природу этой странной пони.Стена обсуждения на 4chan, откуда произошло имя. Данное ей имя, Дерпи Хувз, происходит из слова английского сленга "derp", которое означает глупое поведение и в большинстве случаев связано с косоглазием. Разработка Глаза с бельмом thumb|left|Дерпи в серии «[[Интуиция Пинки».]] Дерпи являлась одним из фоновых персонажей, которые просто размещались в сценах в зависимости от прихоти художника. С самого начала её лицо не должно было быть видно, но последующие изменения макета раскрыли его.4chan Q&A с раскадровщиком. Джейсон Тиссен, режиссёр сериала, заявил, что, когда увидел выражение лица, был удивлён. Когда Hasbro одобрили серию, он не стал запрашивать изменение глаз.ponychan Q&A with Jayson Thiessen. Джейсон Тиссен. Проверено 20 августа 2011. В вопросах/ответах Тиссен заявил, что был так счастлив, когда узнал о популярности Дерпи, что попросил не изменять её глаза в дальнейших сериях, которые еще не были отправлены на Hub. Лорен Фауст, основательница сериала, была рада таким изменениям и поддерживала их.Расширенное интервью Лорен Фауст. Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony (2013). Имя thumb|Первый официально лицензированный товар с Дерпи из WeLoveFine.com Фауст призналась, что фанаты преследуют Дерпи с самого начала. До того, как это имя стало использоваться командой сценаристов, Лорен рассказала, что в одной из ещё тогда не вышедших серий, «Последний день зимы», упоминается «пустоголовый» пегас по имени Дитзи Ду, которая не появляется на экране, и, если бы Дитзи должна была появиться в сериях, то для неё использовалась бы модель Дерпи.Лорен Фауст обсуждает Дерпи на deviantArt. Позже Фауст утвердила, что «похоже, что имя созвучно с "Дерпи Хувз"».FAQ. Лорен Фауст (2011-12-27). Проверено 21 января 2011. Персонажа зовут «Дерпи» в серии «Пропажа» (см. ниже). Сценарист эпизода заявил, что оригинальное имя персонажа было Дитзи Ду, но её попросили изменить имя на Дерпи, чтобы порадовать фанатов.Amy Keating Rogers Responds. Save Derpy (2012-02-29). Проверено 25 мая 2015. Лорен Фауст отмечает в своём интервью "Bronies Documentary", что представляла Дерпи как «персонажа, похожего на Харпо Макса, который не говорит и которого никто не называет по имени», что делает её более таинственной и «чистой плиткой для фанатов». Несмотря на то, что фоновые персонажи обычно не имеют официального имени, когда Дерпи всё ещё была фоновой пони, аниматор из филиппинской студии, работая над сериалом, сказал, что создатели называли Дерпи Каменным Лицом ( ), Пузырями ( ), Пузыристой Головой ( ) и Дитзи;Animator discussing crew nicknames for Derpy. Проверено 20 августа 2011. ранее имя «Бабблз» было именем земной пони первого поколения, а также является таким же, что и персонаж, откуда произошло имя кобылки из комиксов Бабблз. Позже Тиссен сообщил, что канадские создатели приняли имя «Дерпи».Jason Thiessen Q&A on reddit, Derpy (2011-08-27). Проверено 28 августа 2011.Of Ponies and Bronies. Джо Страйк. Animation World Network (2011-07-15). Проверено 21 января 2012. На Bronycon 2012 года Эми Китинг Роджерс спела песню об улыбках собственного сочинения, где Пинки Пай общается с Дерпи, называя её по имени Дерпи Ду ( ),Smile Song Lyrics by Amy Keating Rogers. Проверено 5 июля 2012. на которое было изменено имя в скрипте Роджерс.Amy Keating Rogers on Twitter: "@Nasharchy @OliveBranchMLP Actually in my script, it changed to Derpy Doo. I didn't know about the last name Hooves." Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-11-08). Проверено 12 февраля 2016. Режиссёр латиноамериканского дубляжа Мэгги Вера назвала Дерпи в Twitter в октябре 2012 года, когда называла её актрису озвучки.Maggie Vera on Twitter: "Olvidé decirles que DERPY es nada menos que Leyla Rangel!!" Мэгги Вера. Twitter. Spanish (2012-10-29). Проверено 30 мая 2015. 21 июня 2014 редактор комиксов IDW Бобби Кёрнау заявил: "Дерпи не является официальным именем, официального имени нет".Re: Hello from the My Little Pony editor! (Ask Question thre. IDW Publishing Forums. Бобби Кёрнау (2014-06-21). Проверено 25 июня 2014. а 5 декабря заявил: "«Дерпи» — не официальное имя".Re: Hello from the My Little Pony editor! (Ask Question thre. IDW Publishing Forums. Бобби Кёрнау (2014-12-05). Проверено 12 декабря 2014. 24 мая 2015 года Митч Ларсон написал в Twitter: "Не знаю, может, Маффинс — кличка? Ну, типа Дерпи "Маффинс" Хувз? Или вроде того".M.A. Larson on Twitter: "I dunno, maybe Muffins is a nickname? Like Derpy "Muffins" Hooves? Or something." Митч Ларсон. Twitter (2015-05-24). Проверено 25 мая 2015. 13 июня того же года Джим Миллер в разговоре в Twitter объяснил, что имя было заменено на Маффинс по юридическим причинам.Big Jim on Twitter: "@Murrisson She's been that name on products for a couple years now. Also, legal reasons that I don't understand." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. «Очистка определяет вещи», которые не «попадают под исполнительное "вмешательство"».Big Jim on Twitter: "@Murrisson @rogersparker94 Also, it doesn't fall under executive 'meddling'. It was changed for legal reasons. Clearance type things." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. В скрипте серии «Кусочек жизни» она была названа «Дерпи» ради ярлыка. Ларсон сказал, что Hasbro назвало её Маффинс в титрах.M.A. Larson Reveals All Sorts of Fun Things Cut from Episode 100. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-06-18). Проверено 22 июня 2015. В скрипте серии «Никаких вторых шансов» её назвали как «Дерпи».https://twitter.com/nickconfalone/status/726438701039935493 Nick Confalone on Twitter: "Just a tiny example of great boarding and @TheBiggestJim's direction: the script said "Derpy waves." and we get lol sign-crashing slapstick" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-04-30). Проверено 1 мая 2016. Благотворительный аукцион thumb|left|Набросок Дерпи Лорен Фауст. Лорен Фауст приняла участие в благотворительном аукционе в помощь пострадавшей Японии в 2011 году, продав несколько своих зарисовок из "My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо". В дополнении к эскизам, нарисованным в 2008 году, она нарисовала новый эскиз Дерпи, который был продан за 2 151 долларов.Derpy Hooves: Lauren Faust MLP:FIM Original Art listed for charity. Проверено 20 августа 2011. Архивная копия. За архивировано 29 Января 2020. Аукционер прямо назвал персонажа Дерпи Хувз. Позже набросок был изменён для панели в комиксе из журнала Trixie N'abandonne Jamais! Товары с персонажем и реклама Дерпи thumb|150px|Эксклюзив из конвенции 2012 года. Первым, официально лицензированным товаром с Дерпи, была футболка, появившаяся в августе 2011 года в онлайн-магазине WeLoveFine.First officially licensed Derpy shirt on WeLoveFine Вскоре, появились и другие товары с героиней на WeLoveFine и HotTopic. Она так же присутствует на постерах "Comic Con" 2011. В игре "Castle Creator", Дерпи реализована в костюме, который был на ней в серии «Затмение Луны». Чтобы её активировать, нужно ввести команду "Derpy". В обновлении декабря 2011, у неё появляется еще один скин, где она носит оленьи рожки и имеет красный нос, активируемый командой "DH_definitely_canon".Derpy (Winter) Flash asset На следующий день после выхода серии «Канун Дня горящего очага», Hasbro на своей страничке в Facebook опубликовали сообщение "найдите любимую Дерпи в этом эпизоде". Безымянная После того, как имя Дерпи было вырезано после эпизода «Пропажа», Hasbro перестало производить товар с таким названием. IDW комиксы и мобильная игра реализовали Дерпи, но в них она не имеет точного имени (в игре она именуется как "пони в коробке"). В декабре 2012, на сайте магазина Hot Topic в продажу поступили балахоны с названием Дитзи Ду, но в их описание было указано Дерпи. Специальное издание игрушки Дерпи от "Fashion Style" называется "2012 Special Edition Pony" и не содержит никакой информации о имени этой пони на упаковке. Оно продавалось исключительно на конвенциях "Comic Con 2012", "Hasbro's My Little Pony Fair" и на веб-сайте "Toy Shop". Товар был полностью раскуплен в тот же день. Мини-игрушка Дерпи была представлена на "New York Toy Fair" в 2013. На оборотной стороне не указано её имени, но нарисован маффин, который является отсылкой к Дерпи. Во втором выпуске коллекционных карточек "Enterplay" есть карточка, #40 с Дерпи. На ней не указано имени, но присутствует описание: "Разгон грозовых туч - не единственная работа этой пони! Пони знают, что никакое препятствие, будь то снег или дождь, день или ночь, или даже армия перевёртышей, она всегда доставит вашу посылку в целости и сохранности. В свободное время она предпочитает проводить время с Голден Харвест и её друзьями. Но большую часть времени она посвящает маффинам... ммм, мааафины!" В оригинальном переводе, первые буквы каждого предложения образуют слово "DERP", что является отсылкой к её имени. Дитзи Ду В "Gaia Online" её зовут Дитзи Ду, что в переводе «Недотёпа», а описание гласит: "Однажды, она случайно улетела на север, чтобы вернуть птиц, улетевших на юг." My Little Pony Ditzy Doo HoodieMLP: Ditzy Doo Companion Данное описание является отсылкой к серии «Последний день зимы». Исполнительный директор заявил, что данное имя ей официально дало Hasbro.Posting in forum "her name is DERPY HOOVES" The official name we were given by Hasbro for this pony in question is in fact Ditzy Doo... milkbun. Маффинс К концу 2014-го года товары с Дерпи начали получать название «Маффинс». Изображение в честь двухлетней годовщины игры от Gameloft отсылается к ней как «Маффинс».slide3.jpgTimeline Photos - My Little Pony GameMy Little Pony Пост Хаcбро на странице My Little Pony в Facebook от 24 мая 2015 года также называет её Маффинс.My Little Pony Facebook page timelone photo, May 24, 2015 В августе 2015 года, Build-A-Bear Workshop выпустили плюшевую игрушку «Маффинс» в качестве эксклюзива в своём онлайн-магазине.Derpy Hooves Hits Build a Bear Site as Web Exclusive - Vinyl Scratch "Coming Soon" Имя «Маффинс» является торговой маркой. Появление в сериях Как фоновый персонаж thumb|left|Ммм! Кексы! Дерпи впервые появляется в самом первом эпизоде на заднем плане в нескольких моментах и, как сказано выше, на вечеринке в честь Сумеречной Искорки с закрытыми глазами. В серии «Последний день зимы» её упоминают Радуга Дэш и Рэйнбоушайн (под именем «Дитзи Ду»), когда она второй год подряд летит не в том направлении, пытаясь вернуть птиц в Понивилль. Дерпи можно увидеть на протяжении всего сезона: так, она бежит через парк, помогает с подготовкой к шторму и участвует в Осеннем забеге, посещает рынок Понивилля и т. п. Она одна из пони, которые восхищаются подгоревшими кексами Пинки Пай в серии «Сбор урожая». Кадр поворачивается над толпой, и почти вместе с этим Дерпи, Менуэтт и Си Свирл говорят фразу: "Ммм, кексы...". Дерпи появляется в серии «Интуиция Пинки», причём её глаза преднамеренно косые; когда Искорка шпионит за Пинки Пай, ей на голову падают следующие предметы: цветочный горшок, наковальня, телега с сеном и, наконец, пианино. Как позже показывает камера, вышеназванные предметы уронили Дерпи и Саншауэр Рэйндропс, которые парят рядом с грузовиком. В серии «Секреты дружбы» она ахает в шоке от выходки Флаттершай на подиуме. В серии «Где скрывается ложь» Дерпи появляется как кобылка,— примерно ростом с Плейд Страйпс, "Перли Вайтс", "Тандерстрака", кобылку Флаттершай, юных Пеа Баттер и Эпплджек, а также Кристал Хуфа,— в обратном кадре в Понивилльской больнице, где её глаза перевязаны бинтом. Дизайн её тела выглядит старше, нежели в предыдущих появлениях её как кобылки, таких как серии «Гордость Пинки» и «Не ставь карт впереди пони», в каждой из которых она уже была заметно с косыми глазами. В серии «Родительская опека» Дерпи появляется как кобылка с нормальными глазами: она занимает первое место на соревновании. Однако, при следующем её участии у неё глаза не такие нормальные и она занимает более низкое место. По мере дальнейшего участия она занимает всё более низкие места, а глаза всё более косые, и когда Радуга Дэш занимает первое место, Дерпи стоит лишь на шаг выше от ленты. Разновидности В сериях «Магия дружбы. Часть 1», «История знаков отличия» и «Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2» (во всех по одному), «Последний день зимы» (три) и «Секреты дружбы» (два) появляются персонажи, идентичные Дерпи, за исключением цвета волос. Первый появляется около Дерпи в толпах, и у него оранжевые волосы, в то время как средние три появляются во время музыкальных сцен и имеют красный, светло-голубой или фиолетовые цвета гривы. Фоновые персонажи зачастую появляются с различными вариациями цветов, особенно в толпах, а у некоторых тот же дизайн персонажа, но разные цветовые схемы. Как персонаж в сценарии thumb|Дерётся с мэром. Дерпи появляется в девятнадцати эпизодах первого сезона как фоновый персонаж. Во втором же сезоне она приобретает статус настоящего персонажа, а не произвольного фонового: она является некой игрой «Где же Уолдо?» для фанатов.Allspark Q&A with a FiM layout artist, 2011-05-08 В новой заставке, начиная с серии «Нулевой урок», она появляется в верхнем окне первого вагона. В серии «Нулевой урок» она является одной из пони, попавшей под действие заклинания, наложенного Сумеречной Искоркой на Пони-Всезнайку. Когда Принцесса Селестия снимает со всех чары, оказывается, что Дерпи ещё дерётся с мэром Понивилля, а её глаза снова становятся косыми. На фото справа её лицо такое же, что и показанное в самом первом эпизоде первого сезона. thumb|left|115px|Костюм Дерпи из бумажных пакетов. В серии «Затмение Луны» Дерпи наряжается в костюм, состоящий из нескольких коричневых бумажных пакетов, и принимает участие в конкурсе Эпплджек по доставанию яблок в Ночи кошмаров вместе с Голден Харвест. Однако, во время очередной попытки она случайно выдёргивает пробку, спуская воду из бадьи. Она делает короткое камео в серии «Настоящие сёстры» в толпе, где слушает речь Бабули Смит. В серии «Загадочная лихорадка» в школьном дворе на заднем плане появляется косоглазый жеребёнок-пегас, который имеет такую же цветовую схему, причём большая часть его тела не видна из-за Эппл Блум и "Принцессы Эррории". Дерпи также на мгновение появляется в дверях курятника Флаттершай в серии «Пусть лучший победит!», в которой других фоновых пони нет вообще. thumb|Кобылка, похожая на Дерпи, в серии «[[Загадочная лихорадка».]] Дерпи на миг появляется в серии «Таинственный защитник», где радуется Радуге Дэш, когда та спасает престарелых от падения с балкона. В серии «Пони из высшего общества» она появляется вместе с другими пони в кадре во время песни «Пони, которую должны знать все», где она носит не только показанный ранее костюм из бумажных пакетов, но и жемчужное ожерелье. Она выскакивает из колодца между Лирой Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс в серии «Секрет моего роста». В серии «Канун Дня горящего очага» она едет в поезде в Кантерлот, а позже выскакивает из-за занавеса, чтобы помахать зрителям перед представлением. Когда Черри Физзи прогоняет её, она уходит грустная. В конце серии на заднем плане Дерпи разговаривает с Аметист Стар. В серии «Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000» она часто появляется во время песни Флима и Флэма, а также смотрит на соревнование. В серии «День сердец и копыт» Дерпи появляется в трёх кадрах в деревне, в одном из которых она стоит возле "Торнадо Болт", а в двух других — возле Доктора Хувза на мосту. В серии «Настоящий друг» она, во-первых, летит вверх тормашками в снежном шаре среди вещей Кренки Дудла, найденных Пинки Пай, а во-вторых, стоит с двумя другими пони на Понивилльской площади. В серии «Настоять на своём» она сначала появляется на рынке, где подходит к лотку со спаржей, пока носит сумки с изображениями кексов: она реагирует на отсутствие у хозяина лотка спаржи. Позже она появляется в толпе на семинаре Айрона Вилла. thumb|left|Появление Дерпи на свадьбе на фоне. Довольно часто Дерпи появляется в серии «Ураган Флаттершай», причём по времени её присутствия эта серия вторая после серии «Пропажа». Вначале она читает брошенную Радугой листовку, причём одним глазом, в то время как другой смотрит в другую сторону; затем она появляется среди пони, участвующих в тестировании скорости, и создаёт смерч под предводительством Радуги Дэш. Дерпи снова появляется в серии «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2» три раза в толпе пони: во-первых, когда Королева Крисалис разговаривает с Принцессой Каденс; во-вторых, невеста заходит; в-третьих, когда пара собирается уходить. При этом в первом случае её глаза косые, во втором — нормальные, а в третьем чётко виден только один глаз. На протяжении третьего сезона Дерпи практически не появляется, за исключением серий «Кристальная Империя. Часть 2» и «Магическая дуэль», где появляется на мгновение. Она возвращается в серии «Загадочное волшебное лекарство», где появляется целых пять раз: сначала на мосту во время вступительной песни, затем летает вместе с остальными пегасами в стиле «Голубых ангелов». В третий раз она выглядывает из-под ног других пони и подмигивает камере, подобно появлениям во втором сезоне, где она была «спрятанным» пасхальным яйцом. В последние два раза она появляется в начале песни «Жизнь в Эквестрии», а также на миг после того, как главные персонажи взбираются на балкон. После длительного отсутствия на протяжении четвёртого сезона (если не считать камео в сериях «Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2» и «Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен») она вновь появляется в серии «Радужные водопады». Когда Радуга Дэш симулирует травму, Флаттершай и Большой Бицепс заменяют её в команде Понивилля на эстафете на Дерпи. На протяжении всей серии она молчит и к ней никогда не обращаются по имени. Такое длительное отсутствие является преднамеренным, так как сценаристы хотели устроить сюрприз фанатам.#MLPseason4 FUN FACT We avoided hiding that certain pony in any episodes before her return today to keep it more of a surprise. Джим Миллер (2014-01-18). Проверено 18 января 2014. В серии «Гордость Пинки» её можно заметить несколько раз: сперва она следует за Чизом Сэндвичем, потом помогает с декорациями, втыкает лицо в шоколадный фонтан и участвует в конкурсе по взгляду с резиновым цыплёнком Чиза — Мягкотелым. Кроме того, она появляется как кобылка в песне Чиза. В сериях «Будь проще!» и «Честная сделка» Дерпи появляется на миг без крыльев и с другим знаком отличия. thumb|Дерпи в серии «Эквестрийские игры». Она появляется в серии «Эквестрийские игры», где вместе Тандерлейном и Гелией участвует в воздушной эстафете. В серии «Королевство Искорки. Часть 1» она является одной из пегасов, у которых крадёт способность к полёту Лорд Тирек. В следующей серии она возвращает себе силы благодаря Главной шестёрке. Она также первой приходит посмотреть на новый замок Принцессы Искорки. В серии «Блум и тень» Дерпи убегает от роя твиттермитов во сне Эппл Блум. В серии «Спасибо Танку за воспоминания» она вместе с другими пегасами двигает облака при подготовке к зиме. В обоих сериях её глаза непреднамеренноBig Jim on Twitter: "@Murrisson She should be the same!" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-27). Проверено 29 апреля 2015. нормальные. В серии «Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?», во всеобщем понивилльском сне, Дерпи становится великаном, а на неё садится силач Спайк, и они борются с Тантабасом. В серии «Мастер страха» Дерпи переодевается в Принцессу Искорку на Ночь кошмаров. В серии «Никаких вторых шансов» Искорка пытается подружить с Дерпи Старлайт Глиммер, чтобы та не сближалась с Трикси. В серии «День очага» во время песни «Канун Дня Очага снова тут» Дерпи помогает украсить ёлку, но роняет звезду для верхушки. Сама она занимает место звезды, так как на её голове уже есть такая. В серии «Не ставь карт впереди пони» Дерпи принимает участие в Эпплвудском дерби, ездя на карте, сделанном из коробки, с неизвестным жеребёнком. Также она появляется в обратном кадре, где получает медаль за творческий карт. В серии «Туда и обратно. Часть 1» Дерпи неуклюже доставляет Старлайт приглашение её старого городка на вечеринку. В серии «И нашим и вашим» Эмбер пытается подружиться с Дерпи, для чего отнимает у неё кекс и растирает по стене. В серии «Точка невозврата» Дерпи доставляет доставляет Сумеречной Искорке тяжёлую посылку из Кантерлота Говорящие роли Пропажа Первая значительная говорящая роль Дерпи появляется в серии «Пропажа». Сцена начинается с того, что у Радуги Дэш кончик хвоста получает разряд молнии от грозовой тучи, на которой прыгает Дерпи. Она ей говорит: "Осторожно, Дерпи! Ты можешь испортить ещё что-нибудь",— указывая на дыру в крыше ратуши Понивилля. На что Дерпи отвечает: "Не знаю, в чём дело",— и, продолжая прыгать, сама получает разряд от тучи. Она подлетает к Радуге, но врезается в столб позади неё и опрокидывает его. Радуга пытается поймать её, но не успевает, и она вновь пробивает пол, оказываясь на этаже с колоннами. Дерпи высовывается из дыры и спрашивает, в порядке ли Радуга, и, если да, то чем она может помочь, но та подлетает к ней и приказывает сесть и не двигаться. Когда она садится, то с треском проваливается и тянет за собой Радугу. Во время речи мэра в честь Эпплджек, Дерпи выглядывает из сломанного пола и радуется за Эпплджек, но, когда спускается, вновь падает. На протяжении почти всей сцены её глаза косые. Разработка thumb|Дерпи и Радуга в серии «[[Пропажа».]] Дерпи озвучивает Табита Сен-Жермен. Она тогда не знала, что Дерпи является женским персонажем, и озвучила её «с голосом соседского мальчика на уме».Табита Сен-Жермен отвечает на e-mail от фаната по поводу голоса Дерпи, что заархивировано в reddit Раскадровкой эпизода занимались Сабрина Альбергетти и Николь Вонг.Sabrina Alberghetti comment on deviantArt, discussing the episode. Проверено 21 января 2012.Sabrina Alberghetti comment on deviantArt, discussing the episode. Проверено 21 января 2012. Дерпи напомнила Альбергетти её саму, так как она тоже является «невезучей недотёпой».Сабрина Альбергетти обсуждает образ Дерпи в серии «Пропажа», заархивировано. Первоначально, во время производства, Дерпи называлась «Дитзи», а сценарист эпизода, Эми Китинг Роджерс, описала её как «глупую». Фауст попросила Роджерс"It was my idea..." Лорен Фауст. Twitter (2014-10-25). Проверено 25 октября 2014. назвать её «Дерпи», чтобы порадовать фанатов. По словам Лорен, ей показалось «противоестественным» давать ей другое имя. Последующие изменения Эпизод был изъят с iTunes и через неделю, 24 февраля 2012 года, возвращён обратно с некоторыми изменениями, как-то: несколько слов из диалога были опущены, Радуга больше не называла её по имени, голос Дерпи стал более женским, а её глаза не так сильно скошены в некоторых моментах. Изменения не затронули DVD 2012 года "The Friendship Express". 14 апреля 2012 года на канале Hub заново вышла серия с изменёнными сценами. Эпизод, доступный на Netflix, а равно на DVD 2013 года "Season Two Disc 3", также содержит изменения. Решение изменить персонажа было принято Hasbro или Hub, в ответ на письма с жалобой на образ персонажа и слово "Derpy", что было воспринято как оскорбительное для инвалидов. Международные трансляции В арабском,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDG9Rn-seA французском, итальянском, русском, украинском и японском переводах серии «Пропажа» она всё ещё именуется как Дерпи в обращении Радуги. При этом в японском дубляже в титрах её имя указывается как "ダーピー" ("Дапи"). Кроме того, в европейском испанском дубляже в титрах тоже указывается имя Дерпи, хотя Радуга Дэш её не называет по имени. В венгерском дубляже Дерпи озвучивает мужчина. Кусочек жизни Второй шанс поговорить у Дерпи появляется в серии «Кусочек жизни», в которой у неё весьма важная роль. Так, из-за её оплошности свадьба Кренки Дудла и Матильды сдвигается на день раньше. Расстроенная Дерпи пытается загладить свою вину, занявшись поиском цветов для свадьбы. В итоге, не найдя цветов, она украшает зал беспламенными фейерверками, созданные Доктором Хувзом, с которым она очень дружит. В титрах имя указывается как "Muffins", подобно предыдущим материалам. Появления Появления в фильмах : В фильме «My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок» Дерпи делает камео на панораме и пролетает мимо камеры. Её человеческий прототип учится в Средней школе Кантерлота и появляется в первом же мультфильме франшизы на заднем плане. В фильме «My Little Pony в кино» Дерпи появляется во время песни «Мы всё сможем вместе» на Фестивале дружбы, где носит праздничный колпак в форме рога единорога. Когда вторгается Король Шторм и Буря превращает принцесс в статуи, Дерпи попадает в перекрёстный огонь и превращается в камень вместо Искорки. Позже она становится нормальной, когда магию принцесс отнимают у подданных Короля Шторма. Другие появления IDW комиксы 90px|thumb|Альтернативная версия Дерпи. Дерпи появляется в IDW комиксах в качестве второстепенного персонажа. В третьем выпуске Микро-Серии и на обложке А девятого выпуска Friendship is Magic, она носит почтовую сумку с номером "Local #1701" в первом, и "Union #1701" во втором случаях. Её импровизированный дом показан в 10 выпуске Friendship is Magic. В 18 выпуске можно увидеть её альтернативную версия, с нормальными глазами, носящая очки и читающая книгу, показанную на витраже с надписью "Мудрость". Эта альтернативная Дерпи также появляется на обложке А 19 выпуска. В 37 выпуске Дерпи коротко принимает участие в сражении за Кристальную империю на 13 странице. В 41 выпуске она появляется на 10, 12 и 17 страницах. Повести Дерпи коротко появляется в Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell и Повести#Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. В обоих случаях её не называют по имени, однако она имеет говорящую роль. Игры Она так же является не играбельным персонажем в мобильной игре "My Little Pony" от Gameloft'a. Её часто называют "пони в коробке", которая прячется "в коробку" в разных локациях и приносит битсы с осколками гармоний при нажатии на неё. Текст заданий, связанный с ней, показывает, что она являются любимчиком среди пони, и они стараются взаимодействовать с ней, когда она "раскрывается". Derpy1.png|Дерпи в коробке Derpy2.png|Дерпи без коробки Цитаты Галерея Галерея персонажей, строящих рожи Отсылки en:Derpy de:Derpy es:Derpy fr:Derpy gl:Derpy ja:ダーピー no:Derpy pl:Derpy pt:Derpy Hooves sv:Derpy uk:Дерпі Категория:Пони-пегасы Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Фоновые пони Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Учащиеся Школы Понивилля Категория:Почтальоны